


The swimming hole

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gross Cooties, Lloyd has dyslexia, M/M, Nintenxana, No Sex, OhShitWhaddupBoi, Pippi and Teddy are like BESTIES, Pippi is asexual, RaWcKeT LaUnChEr, SiMpLe As CaN BeE, TaEk A mElOwDeE, Teddy has MUSCLES, Teddy sux at cooking, don't fuck with Pippi, it's so cute, like Darla and Alfalfa, little rascal's type relationship, lloyd has a crush on Teddy, lloyd my boi, short and sweet, teddy your fuck'n dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: Lloyd has a HUGE crush on Teddy but he's retarded and it flies right over his head. Ninten and Ana are in a cute kiddie relationship. Pippi Hates love, she says COOOOOTTTTTIIIIIEEEESSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but the main focus is Lloyd/Teddy.It's fluff.n0 sEx PleAse!





	The swimming hole

**Author's Note:**

> "Remember ladies, you can't spell THUG without HUG."
> 
> -Teddy Mother 1
> 
> A great quote we should all live by.
> 
> Another great quote is "LEAVE A COMMENT!!! and a KUDO!!! and SUBSCRIBE to PEWDIEPIE!!!"
> 
> Teddy said that too. Teddy's chad. be like Teddy.
> 
> don't forget to chex out my other works and please tell me if you like what you see.

The Gang were all outside today, enjoying the warmth and sunlight. It was another beautiful day in Lloyd's life. Ever since Teddy started hanging out with the kid, No one has even DARED to give him a bad time (insert sans here). It's been a whole WEEK and not a single punk has called him "four-eyes" or "weakling". This made Lloyd feel better about himself and his safety. His thoughts were interrupted when Ninten's dog, Mick, tackled the boy and began to lick his face. "Gah! Mick, Get off me boy!" Lloyd couldn't be mad for long, He loved that dog just as much as the next person. Mick wouldn't stop licking his face and it made the little boy laugh. Luckily, Ninten came back to get his pet before Lloyd drowned in the dog's drool. "Aww, It looks like Mick really likes you!" Ninten grinned brightly and helped Lloyd up. He cleaned up his glasses and said "I think he likes me a little too much. That's the third time This week." Ninten laughed, and so did Lloyd. "NNNNIIIIIIIINNNNTTTTEEENNNNN!!!!!!!!!" Ninten quickly whipped himself around and saw Pippi and Teddy running towards the two. 'Oh crud,' thought Lloyd. It wasn't Pippi that he was concerned about, but rather Teddy. No one knew this, but Lloyd secretly had a MAJOR crush on the man. He never told anyone because he was scared they would call him 'Queer Boy'. He thought about maybe telling Ana, mostly because he knew she could keep a secret. Teddy was just about to say something when Pippi shouted out "Hey Ninten! we were gonna go to the swimming hole! Tell Ana to come with us! and you too, Lloyd!" she smiled as she said this.

"But I was gonna-"  
"Lloyd! You spend way too much time doing that weird science-y stuff! get your nose outta your schoolwork and come hang out with us! And you can't say no!" Lloyd looked up at Teddy, who was standing next to the little red-head."Yeah, c'mon kid!"  
Lloyd headed back home so he could change. He only agreed to go because Teddy was going too. He sighed as he thought about him. He was just so cool and out of his league. No one ever messed around with him and he always had a come back when someone made a snide remark, putting them on hush mode. Once he got changed, he started to pack a swim bag when Pippi busted through the door."YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!! YOU'RE GOING THIS TIME!" She gave him a huge hug, and almost cracked his rib. "Yeah, I'm going, Geez, do you even know your own strength?"

"NOPE!" Pippi said.

Lloyd and Pippi waited outside the house for Ana. Ninten and Teddy were already there; they were gonna set it up for a cookout.  
"Hi guys!" Ana said with glee. She had her hair up in two buns and wore a pink one-piece with a white bow in the back. To top it all off, she had a white visor and strawberry slides to protect her feet. Pippi wore a bathing suit similar to Ana's, only hers had a gingham pattern. She didn't wear shoes (she was a wild child) and her hair was in two messy braids, just like always. Lloyd wore black trunks with a black shirt to cover himself up. He always swam with a shirt on for two reasons: it kept him from getting sunburned and he was a little insecure. As for his feet, he threw on a pair of geta sandals that he had gotten from the Tanabata festival last summer. Pippi yelled "Last one there's a loser!" and sprinted off. Lloyd and Ana calmly continued their walk to the swimming hole. "How's it going between you and Ninten?" Lloyd asked. Ana replied saying "I think Ninten has been acting more childish than usual, but he has made it up by inviting me to his cookout. How about you? Is there anyone out there for you?"

'oh, well, here goes nothing' Lloyd thought to himself. He took a deep breath and told her his secret "Oh, that makes a lot of sense now, but I had no idea you were into him. That's really cute!" she smiled warmly in hopes to make him feel more accepted. It worked, he smiled back and said "Thank gosh, I was scared you'd think little of me or even stop being my friend."  
"No, I'll always be here for you, through thick and thin. Ninten too!" 

They had finally reached their destination and was greeted by their friends. Ninten was splashing around with Pippi while Teddy started to cook...something...(It was burnt beyond recognition). Mick came running and barking at Ana and Lloyd. "Oh, geez, not again!" Mick had once again knocked the silver-haired boy down, attacking him with puppy kisses."Mick! Mickey! Come back here boy!" Ninten had gotten out of the water to eat whatever it was that Teddy had grilled. (it seemed like a really out-of-shape burger.) But he ate it still. "Lloyd! you want one too? it may look bad, but trust me, it's pretty...CHAD! yes! That rhyme was on point!" Teddy said with a smile. Ana walked on over to her boyfriend while Lloyd got a...Thing... From Teddy. When no one was looking, he gave the meat to Mick, who would eat literally anything.

"I'm sooo glad you came this time kiddo! Why haven't you gone all those other times? What makes today so special? Talk to me, tiger."  
Lloyd laughed nervously. "Oh, well, I-I... Uhh..."  
"Ha! you're so happy you can't even speak! Thanks for coming out buddy. You know, we were pretty bored when you were gone. What were you do'in anyways?"  
"Well, um, I-I build fireworks, a-and rockets..."

Teddy gasped in amazement "BRO! YOU MAKE FIREWORKS? AND YOU NEVER TOLD US?" teddy stopped what he was doing (which wasn't the brightest idea) and bolted to the others who were eating their "things".  
"DUDE'S! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?"  
Everyone nodded their heads. Teddy looked back at the small boy and said "How come I didn't know this? Kid, you HAVE to show me sometime, That is just the coolest thing ever."  
Lloyd smiled shyly as he felt his face turn pink. "Umm... Sure, I can do tonight if you want..."  
"Alright, BET!" Teddy shouted in excitement.

_____LaTeR ThAt NiGhT______

The gang had enjoyed their little swim time. They had headed back to Lloyd's house where he and Ana got ready to set up the fireworks and rockets. "Is that all Lloyd?" Ana asked.  
"Um, yes, I think that's all. Thank you for helping out. Before you go, I want you to give this to Teddy, and tell him to read it later, maybe when he gets home..." He handed a folded up piece of paper to Ana, who nodded her head and ran back to the back porch where the rest of the gang was. Lloyd yelled out "ARE YOU GUYS READY?"  
everyone yelled back a different response, but Lloyd knew that they were trying to say 'yes'. He lit them off and one by one, they shot up in the air. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! they each exploded in the air and the gang all whooped and cheered at Lloyd's hard work. They were all very impressed, especially Teddy. Once they were done, the group said their goodnights and headed back to their homes. Lloyd was about to walk back in the house when Teddy called out his name. Lloyd silently panicked but turned and faced the man anyways. "Hey, kid, can we talk for a sec, just you and me?" he turned to Pippi who was right behind him and said "alone this time." Pippi smiled mischievously and bounced away.

"Uh... What d-do you, umm... want to say?"

He pulled out the note that Ana had given him and said "I'm really flattered that you look up to me that much and in such a way, kid. Thanks." he gave Lloyd a small hug and kissed his head. Lloyd almost passed out with joy, but kept his cool.  
"Well, Goodnight kid. And hey, those fireworks? Sugoi!" Teddy had never spoken a word of Japanese (even though that was their native language) so this came as a huge shock to Lloyd. "Goodnight Teddy!" Lloyd could not stop smiling all night long, and even the next day at school, he kept that grin on his face.

THE End


End file.
